The Relic
by wooZy Jack
Summary: (Breathe Sequel) 4 years after the death of her friend, Honoka has entered college and met some interesting people. When a young man comes to seek her as a Pretty Cure for help, Honoka and her new friends are thrown into an alternative universe.
1. Japan, Hiroshima Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure. **

**Hello again! I have returned! Like I promised; a Breathe sequel! This is from my upcoming novel. The beginning of the dream is from the last episode of Max Heart. Sorry I changed Sunna's name into Summer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"We won't be apart again…right?" Nagisa asked as her eyes started to become watery as she still had her eyes on Mepple.<em>

_"Nagisa…" Mepple said as water came out of his eyes._

_"That's right…we'll always be together." Honoka finally said as she wiped her tears._

Honoka woke and jolted her head up by the sound of the clock ringing, off the table as saliva ran out of the side of her mouth and onto the table. She found herself with her pinky in the air when she woke up as she stared at the finger for a while.

"That dream again…?" she muttered to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair; this was the fourth dream this week. Shaking the thought of, she closed her eyes before tossing to the other side where her calendar stood on her night table before she raised herself off of the bed. She felt like slipping when her foot touched the cold floor. Surrounded by papers of duties and books covering the whole the desk she sat in front. She nudged her eyes as she yawned and looked at what was before her. She gave a nervous frown as she said 'oops' loudly to herself. She must have dozed off, when she pulled an all-nighter, when she was trying to do her homework. Looking at the clock above her bed, she bit her lower lip in shame; 7:30. Possibly five hours ago, she dozed off.

Honoka, ignoring the books and all the trash on the desk, fixed her hair, ran with her fingers on her neck short blue hair when she saw herself on the mirror with bed head. Since she slept while studying, she didn't have to dress to her satisfaction. Looking down and picking up the object she took a look at it; papers written with letters really near each other, the words mentioned some countries and some policies and new laws. She must've fallen asleep during her usual homework for college; she saw a drool on the paper. Honoka was happy that no one saw that as she wiped the drool off. She used her shirt to clean it but it only made worse.

Sighing in defeat, she put the papers together, putting the drool paper in the bottom. Giving it a second thought, she took the paper and threw it in the trash can. She took a glance at the open book she was reading yesterday, about an extinct and interesting species; Magus Viden. They had Mohawk hairstyles and dressed like natives but had a unique and interesting ability. She took the book up to re-read it; the first sentence caught her attention yet again; a picture of a wire like was connected from the species' brain and reached down to their neck short Mohawk, under their hair locks.

With this, they could attach the 'wire' to the necklace to change into any animals they wanted. Below the letters, pictures of pictographic strokes and their meanings, added with sentences below the pictures saying that they had to master the abilities as the tattoos of the pictographic strokes appeared on their bodies. Honoka snapped back to reality; since when did she have interest into these things? And where did she get that damn book? Oh yeah…Sunna picked it up as a curiously as it looked like a book from another world. She had forgotten about it when she came to the visit two days ago.

Her attention drew to the snoring girl who sat in front of a 'your journey ends' screen with blood splattered around. Honoka rolled her eyes as she packed notes and papers with written words on it into her bag. As she passed by her neck blonde haired roommate who was nodding as she held a black Xbox 360 controller, her fingers almost slipping from the controller with her back bent, and her right thumb near the green A button. She noticed another brown haired person, but a boy, who lay on the floor, candy all around him, wearing red scarf around his neck like a collar. One of its suspenders was out of its place.

Honoka picked up one of the energy drink, which was half-full among the other cans that were around the girl. It wasn't the first time Summer had stayed up all night, nor did herself but she at least did her homework. How she managed to get paired with that American girl. Honoka poked her roommate's back, candy stain that grabbed her index finger and refused to let go. Honoka tapped on Summer's shoulder but her back went straight, her eyes half opened but went to the same position after few seconds. Honoka crooked an eyebrow as she approached the black Xbox console, about to push the reset button, but a hand grabbed her hand to stop her. Eyes with black under them met with Honoka's face, making her jump.

"Do. Not. Touch." Its mouth said slowly, Honoka backing away.

"Don't tell me you dragged Glompy into this again?" Honoka asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? Yeah. He passed out an hour ago." Summer replied, going back to the game. She nudged him a bit with her foot; her hands were too busy on the controller.

Glompy doesn't budge.

"He's fine"

"Summer…I told you NOT to drag Glompy into one of your parties; you know how he is with sugar…" Summer doesn't respond, her eyes completely focused on the screen with multiple tabs down the screen, two males and females on the right screen, the red slowly going up and down. Honoka sighed and held her breath for few seconds before she exhaled. She approached the console one more time; thankfully, Summer was too busy to notice. The screen went black and Summer dropped her controller with gaped mouth. "Aaaah my game!" Honoka ignored her complains.

"We're going to be late for school. Chop, chop!" Honoka stepped from Summer. Noticing that she wasn't following her but instead hold tightly onto the black box, her eyes squirted in anger and staring at her. Honoka rolled her eyes and waited patiently for Summer to let go. In no vain, Honoka took Summer's legs but there were some resistance.

"Let go!"

"No wait I have to beat the ga—" Summer was cut off when she felt like she was being dragged by the leg out of her room. When it came to video games she would played nonstop for days. When Honoka was able to disconnect Sunna from the box console but she stubbornly grabbed every object that was in her way.

"Waitwaitwaitwait what about Glompy?!"

Honoka stared down the brown haired boy and then to Summer. During her deep thinking, Summer sneakily frees her hand as Honoka's hand loosened. Honoka remembered something and grabbed a key chain on the table, two look-alike mascots who were pink and yellow.

"What's that?" Summer suddenly peaked behind Honoka's shoulders, making Honoka jump and clench her hand. She turned her back from Summer and hurried to the exit.

"He's your problem."

"H-Honoka?"

Honoka stopped in her tracks without turning around as she had her hand on the doorknob. Honoka slammed the door behind her without a word.

* * *

><p>As the bell silently rang, students rushed out their classroom, half-filling the hall. Summer and Glompy came to class ten minutes before it ended. Honoka pushed through the crowd easily but had difficulties when passing by few mediocre fat people. She tried to fast pace out of the halls. Because of her reputation of 'Queen of Knowledge' from her middle and high school, everyone wanted to be her friends. The class was very short, as her English professor from England had to take a little vacation. She heard that every five year the professor would take this vacation to clear his thoughts. He was also a little suspicious; he had a yellow-red scarf around his neck every season, every year. Honoka, though, assumed that he had anemia.<p>

Looking at the book she took from the library, she read the title; 'Exploring Alternate Universes: And Learning What They Can Teach Us'. Honoka smiled warmly and excited to read the book. Her eyes couldn't take avert the title as her mind turned into an imaginary movie; an alternative universe...where _she _didn't die. Nagisa…" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She saw two jocks laughing heading towards her as Honoka gripped her books tightly and quickly wiped her tears. She thought that that all those stuck up jocks and cheerleaders were gone in the high school. There wasn't much bullying though; five people were being bullied at that moment. 'Immature bastards' Honoka scoffed.

"-and so I put a frog inside his drawer." One of the jocks explained as they were a mile from her. "Haha nice. Hey I'm bored. Do you wanna take that weakling Kotabe?" The black haired jock amusingly asked. The brown haired replied excited, as they had passed by Honoka. As they turned around the corner Honoka smirked.

"Good luck…"

Honoka found herself outside the school and to the public garden, which was not very long from her college. Honoka suddenly smiled at the fresh of nonpolluting air as she closed her mind to listen to the crickets and birds sound. She saw some purple flowers ahead of her; it would be pretty to have it at the window. And maybe at her friend's grave. Approaching it, but stopped when she saw something shiny and blue. Curious, she crouched down to see what it was; it looked like a broken triangle piece, reflecting her face. She couldn't resist; she picked it up and cleaned the dirt off it. When she stood up, ahead of her was a circle in stone, written in familiar language but had an A, O, and I with a comma above it and a new little but old letter, D, but with stroke in the middle.

The gate was white and blank, but Honoka immediately knew what that mysterious object was, but the question was how it got to her location. She was certain that technology doesn't advance this fast today and scientist haven't invented a portal this early. Either this was a trick to fool people or another creature was accidently released into their world from another dimension.

She looked around, hoping that someone would see the portal as well but unfortunately, no one was present at the moment. Honoka slowly and carefully, afraid that the portal was fragile, pressed her hand against the object. Ready to use the both hands to pick it up, a flashing light blinded her sight. When she opened her eyes, the portal was gone. She sighed in disappointment; no matter how much she'd explain to everyone about the portal, they would consider her crazy. She stood up and headed back home, eyeing on the blue fragment all the time.

People took a glance at what was happening near the tree some of them ignored it sighing or muttering how immature those people were or crowded around the bullies. The young boy was under the tree reading until the bullies surrounded him. People have been staring at his weird behavior, his taste of '30s clothes, wearing a suspenders and shirt, with a golden pocket watch, and brown pants, he never approached anyone and had trouble understand with lessons. He always sat under the tree, reading or playing with himself.

The jocks cracked their knuckles as they approached him. The boy stood up, shaking, but gulped his fear down and made karate pose with his knuckles up. The jocks laughed and taunted him to go for it. The boy thrust his knuckle at the jock in the middle, the speed reduced as it approached towards the jock thus giving a weak punch in the stomach. The jocks laughed at him as they coughed and tears streamed down their cheeks. The leader walked slowly towards him, punching his left open hand softly and lifted his knuckle up in the air. Before he could launch it, a hand swung at his knuckle, knocking it from its route. The leader recoiled; he managed to get back in balance and scowled at the person who interrupted him but his face turned into a confused as his friend's face turned into a pure shock.

In front of them, a year younger stood girl posing infront of them, protecting the victim. Her hair was black and it was straight down. The leader's friends backed up but the leader stood on his two feet.

"Ah, crap! It's Summer!"

"The violent girl in the school, she has a temper of a short straw." The other explained. Summer cracked her knuckles as a vein popped on her head, her eyes glowing red as she smiled creepily. The two boys backed further but the leader charged at her with his knuckle flying at her. She grabbed his knuckles with her hand as everyone gaped in awe. Summer launched her knee to his stomach as saliva spat out of the boy's mouth and he forcedly bent forward. Summer elbowed the boy on his back, the boy falling down as he tries to gasp for air When Summer relaxed her body to normal again, everyone started to clap for her but Summer ignored everyone as the Glompy started to hug her, embarrassing Summer.

Honoka smiled at the sight of her roommates' tight bond. "Taylor-san saved Kotabe again?" Rina asked, knowing the answer. Honoka looked at Rina but averted their eye contact. Honoka nodded care freely.

"How have you been?" Rina added another question. Honoka drifted apart from Shiho, Rina and Yukiko after the high school graduation. Honoka had no interest to contact them again.

"I've been well. You?"

Rina nodded. "Learning about sports isn't as hard as I thought, practical and academic."

"You managed to get to class this morning?" Honoka changed the subject. Though they haven't talked in years, she knew Rina had sometimes hard time to wake up early for school.

"Well, I missed the first period, the teacher yelled at me when I met him at the halls. But, uh, hey do you wanna hang out-"  
>"Rina-san, you know I never want to get involved in social activities. It was just a small talk we had, nothing else." Honoka interrupted.<p>

"Y'know, you're not the only one who has lost a good friend, so don't act so emo about it." Rina replied and walked away, leaving Honoka to think about what she said.

* * *

><p>Back at home, as Glompy and Summer resumed their daily video game night, Honoka reflected on Rina's words but the noises from her roommates made it difficult. Honoka, instead, went to a mirror and stared at it as she put the blue relic around her neck. She turned half around as she was trying to see the necklace from her back. Turning around, Summer had Kotabe on her back as he threw his hand out with a smile on his face. She had read the behavior of autistic kids in books for an essay to cure autism. Though he acted like childish, Honoka couldn't help but smile at him. People also smiled at his full life behavior as he told Summer to go faster. Their homework was still lying on their desk, untouched.<p>

Speaking of homework…Honoka grabbed her purse and jacket, exited her dorm, and locked it.

Honoka went outside the college and to the house next to her school. She couldn't help but glance at the golden nameplate 'Marcus Merwin'. She took a deep breath before pushing the doorbell. The door opened up, revealing the slicked hair man with yellow and red dots scarf. "Yes? Ah, Yukishiro-san." Marcus greeted politely, obviously with a British accent along with Japanese. He wore military spats, long brown coat, and brown vest, blue shirt with yellow scarf that reached all up to his neck. His hair was blonde and slicked back.  
>"Mr. Merwin, I want to receive the two week's assignment before you go on vacation, if you don't mind." Marcus opened the door widely, beckoning her to come in.<p>

"Not at all, come in." Honoka walked inside, glancing at the walls; there were numerous newspapers articles on the wall, 19th century to 20th century books next to the articles, one brown cutlass swords and a katana and a gun. The floor looked old and with every step Honoka took, it creaked.

"What… unique items you have." Honoka cut the silence off. Marcus closed the door as he replied.

"I, um, like to collect things from the 19th to 20th century. Weird for a scientist, huh?" he awkwardly laughed.

"It is not weird to collect old things. I've seen worse scientist collectors." Honoka smiled, recalling some scientist who collected some porn manga or anime. She looked around last time before asking about the homework and gasped at what she saw. A blue piece of a relic, at the end was shaped like a triangle. Marcus saw her reaction and ran to the relic, grabbed it and hid it behind his back.  
>"T-t-that reli-"<br>"You saw nothing. G-get out!" Marcus pushed her outside.

"B-b-but, Mr. Marwi-" Honoka couldn't finish her sentence as the door slammed behind her. She just stood there confused of what just happened. Honoka walked from Marcus's house. She didn't wanted to question more, afraid that he'd call the police. When she was four doors away from hers, she stopped when she saw Summer grab someone's collar and with her face near the person. Kotabe waved his hands to calm her down but the person just yelled back. Going closer, she saw that Summer was yelling at that Rina. Curious, she approach closely to them. When the 'duo' saw Honoka approach, Sunna ran towards her where Honoka could read her rage.

"Honoka, you won't believe this b-" Summer was interrupted by Glompy. She was starting to get irritated by their informal behavior.

"W-w-what's go-" Fear was starting to overwhelm her as well as thoughts; she closed her eyes, thanking the God that either Summer or Glompy wasn't abducted or worse…murdered. Honoka ran to her dorm, the door crooked to down, but sighed with relief when she didn't see any blood. Nothing valuable was touched; her necklace and her money laying on the table or their IPods. Honoka's eyes caught to what it looked as the place was turned upside down, the walls were opened violently with yellow aura around it as if the robber cracked it open with…magic.  
>Someone had broken in; but it was not a normal robber.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell whatcha think!<strong>

**Note: About that sentence, where Honoka had to write an essay how to cure autism; I have no idea why I wrote it and I believe that autism is not a disease but a disorder as I have autism myself.**


	2. Japan, Hiroshima Pt 2

**A/N: I understand that I got few reviews, as the story has not yet begun. The setting and the characters are different from this one; the setting in my novel will be where no religion existed, Rome never felt, thus the technology is advanced and the Rome government (Imperium) rules the world until it fell because of the rebels, Avem, in 1711. A new species where you read on the first chapter, Magus Viden, an advanced species who shared the humans their technology and appeared on earth thirty thousand years before humans did. The setting is also steampunk ****Thus, like in my first book, it will happen in 1927 but the technology is from 22nd to 23rd century. **

**Ex. years**

**1699 – 1699 (1806 – 1899)**

**1700 – 1800 (1900 – 2000)**

**1900 – (2100 – 2200)**

**And I changed Sunna's name into Summer, sorry for the inconvenience. **

* * *

><p>Summer looked over her own stuff to see if anything has been stolen. Finding every object she own, she scratched her head in confusion. Her Xbox console and her games were still in the same place. She was confused that their stuff wasn't all over the floor. Glompy frantically looked over his stuff but sighed in relief when he found everything. Honoka stood over them, cracking the big question. "What kind of burglar leaves the valuables alone?" She thought out loud. Her roommates turned their attention towards her. Glompy tried his best to take all his stuff in his arms and avoided the window and door. Some of the students, by passers, looked over the mess with shock. Two or three students ran to the dean office, but Sunna managed to stop some of them before they could run.<p>

"Maybe he's a nice burglar." Glompy replied, with his stuff in his arms. Summer shooed the students away while standing near the doorway. "I don't care, as long as he didn't steal any of our stuff, I'm okay." Summer said as she walked towards her bean bag and plummeted herself on it.

"I recommend we call the police, though. It could be a personal attack." Honoka said before she gasped. "The jocks…it could be them." Honoka added. "Doubt it, last time I beat the crap outta one of their member, during our first day here, they left us alone." Summer said and brushed it off, sinking in the bean bag. "Do you know the leader of the jocks you beat up few hours ago?" Summer shrugged.

"Who knows?" she added. Honoka clenched her fists and leant over to Summer, facing her. "This is serious!" Honoka snapped. "What's the big deal? No one got hurt; nothing was stolen, so why are you making such a big deal of this?" Summer retorted.

"One of our fellow students residing here or the jocks broke in our room, which is a personal attack!" Honoka replied.

"So what? If the jocks are guilty, I'll kick their asses." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Violence doesn't solve any problems and only makes things worse!" Summer's mouth opened but closed again. She finally threw her arms up and stood up off of the bean bag.

"Aggghhhh, why do you making everything so complicated?!" Summer took her keys and stormed out of the room. Honoka looked over to Glompy, who shrunk down to hide behind the kitchen table as he averted his eye contact from her. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere but Honoka broke it when she picked up her cellphone and dialed. While waiting to pick up, Glompy rose from his hiding place.

"D-d-don't m-mind Summ…sh-she can be stubborn and dif-difficult at ti-times b-but, but you'll g-get used to it…" Glompy whispered the last sentence. Honoka smiled at the shy boy for trying to cheer her up. Though he lacked of social skills, it showed that he was trying. Glompy smiled awkwardly back. "Thank you, Glompy." Honoka hesitated with Glompy's name With these words, Glompy smiled normally.

"119*****, what is your emergency?" Honoka turned her attention towards the phone. Glompy looked around and gasped when his eyes caught on the blue fragment around Honoka's neck. He crooked his eyebrow and stared at it, not noticing that Honoka hung up and placed it back on his desk. She turned over to Glompy to ask a question, but dropped it when she saw how focused he was on her necklace, which scared her. He never focused on anything so much except when working on his drawings.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Honoka asked as Glompy eyed on Honoka with an interest. "Where did you get that?" he pointed at the necklace. Honoka smiled with a relief; it felt like she was the guilty one with him staring at her.

"I found it in the garden. Isn't it beautiful?" Honoka explained as she held it up to let Glompy see it better. Glompy nodded, but still had his attention on the necklace.

"I feel like I've seen it in a book or something…" He mumbled. Honoka crooked an eyebrow; since when did he have an interest into these things? But more importantly was how he knew more about this then her. She was the Queen of Knowledge. Glompy grunted in defeat as he relaxed on the kitchen's counter. "If only Jackie was here." He complained. Honoka had looked over her things before she turned to Glompy, confused. "Is she another childhood friend?" Glompy hid his face as his face became red.

"Y-y-y-yeah…" Honoka giggled. "But I don't love her!" Glompy added.

"I mean, I love her as a friend, wait, no I, uughhh. A-a-anyways!" he stood up, yelling. He sat down again when he realized he had raised his voice. "She's a nerd like you, Honoka. A Queen of Knowledge." Glompy stuck his tongue out. "And I bet you two would become friends immediately." Glompy smiled brightly. Friends… Honoka thought. An image of pale orange hair that smiled to her came to her mind. Honoka's face got shadowed as she grabbed the doorknob. "I'm going out for a bit…" She whispered.

"Huh? Wa-" The door was shut before Glompy could finish his sentence. He looked at the door befuddled. "Was there something I said?"

* * *

><p>Summer grumbled and cursed under her breath as her hands were in the pockets while people avoided her. They could tell immediately she wasn't in the right mood. She passed down few stores, food stores lightened her mood. She stopped by a costume store and came across a devil costume. Since Halloween was around the corner, she thought of buying it. She smirked at the thought of scaring the children. Though, Japan doesn't celebrate the holiday, where she came from, it was a tradition.<p>

She continued to walk, as a video game store caught her eyes. She whispered to herself, praying that the store sold old games. Running at her dream store and blinded by excitement, she bumped into someone who was walking the opposite direction. The impact made the stranger turn around to Summer.

"Ah, I am so so-" Summer stopped as her eyes widened. The boy was taller than her and had blue spikey hair that was slicked back and had stubble up to his ear. His eyes were half shut. He had two swords on his left side; cutlass and rapier and one on his right side, a wakizashi. She was surprised that the police had not noticed yet. He had white T-shirt and blue thin jacket, his pants black. Summer was more concentrated with is face; no matter what clothes he wore, she could never forget the face. "B-B-B-B-B-Bolt?!" she finally managed to say.

"Summer? I can't believe it, I finally found you!"

"Found? What are yo- oooooh yeah that…" Sumer scratched behind her head in embarrassment. "So you've been stuck here for ten years?! Is Glompy with ya?" Summer nodded. It was kind of weird to see her old friend after ten years. She was so used to the little boy. An image of her old friend appeared infront of her, so enthusiastic and full of dreams. She shocked her head, snapping back to reality. A more important question was on her mind. "W-what are you doing here?! Were you looking for me and Glomps?" Bolt relaxed his left hand on his swords as he looked around; people were starting to get scared around him.

"Do you have an apartment?" He asked all of sudden. Summer pointed where she walked from

"Yeah, it's near the sch-" Summer was interrupted when Bolt grabbed her hand and headed to the direction Sunna pointed.

It took them five minutes to arrive to the college. Summer had to take all the swords from Bolt and lie to the teachers that the swords were an antique and it was part of the Halloween costume. The teacher had trouble to believe her, as she had been sent to the Dean's office so many times for starting a fight. Bolt turned around as he stifled his laughter when her heard that but let it all out when they were approaching her room.

"Jeez, you haven't changed a bit." Bolt said between laughter. "Oh, shut up!" When they arrived to their room, with the door still crooked but they managed to fix it. As she grabbed the doorknob, a browned haired boy tackled her. Bolt grabbed the sword and was ready to pull it out of its sheath.

"Ahh, Summer, thank the fate you arrived at time! The police ar-" Both Glompy and Bolt froze in their place, staring at each other. Glompy started to tear up after realizing who it was. "Dolt!" a vein popped on Bolt's head as Sunna laughed.

"It's Bolt!" Glompy tackled Bolt as he recoiled back from the impact. Glompy's mouth lifted up, showing his teeth and his eyes closed as Summer, who leaned on the doorway, smiled as well. She could have sworn that she saw few tears running down his cheek but she ignored it and she turned around as Bolt saw liquid running down. He ruffled Glompy's hair and stood up, approaching Summer who wiped her tears away before turning around. "What?" she asked coldly. Bolt rolled his eyes and almost sighed before he felt an impact behind his back. He relaxed his shoulders when he saw that Glompy had attacked him from behind, holding him tight, making Summer laugh at him.

"Excuse me?" One of the polices' head appeared behind Summer, Summer jumping away from him, startled.

"We have been waiting for five minutes; we need description of the crime scene." Glompy released Bolt and hid behind his back, poking his head out. Summer looked inside hoping that Honoka was there but no. She talked to the officers with an awkward smile and apologized for the inconvenience. When they left with disapproved look, Summer turned over to his friends. "Now, where the hell is Honoka?"

* * *

><p>Honoka stared at her surname written in kanji on metal plate hanging on a brick wall. She touched the fence, taking a deep breath but got interrupted by crazy barking behind the fence. A yellow head popped up from the fence with its tongue out. Honoka cracked a smile when she saw her old friend so cheerful and well, though he looked obviously old due to his fur has become lighter than 6 years ago. She opened the fence as Chuutaro hopped onto her chest and licked her face. She turned her attention towards the main hall when she heard a door creaking open revealing a blue haired with gray hairlines woman.<p>

"Mom." Mrs. Yukishiro ran towards her and gave her a tight hug. The girls walked inside, with Chuutaro following them, entering the hallway. She glanced at the old family photos when she was five with Shougo holding a ball while Honoka held few months old Chuutaro. Another was herself at age of twelve, standing infront of the Verona School's gate, wearing her old grade school uniform. When they passed by her old room she saw a photo framed standing on her desk and collecting dust. In the middle was Hikari, her body relaxed and smiled gentle towards Honoka. She wore her usual clothes but with apron over her stomach.

_'I wonder how Hikari-san is doing in America…' _Honoka thought to herself. Her face went deadpan when she caught her eyes on the pale orange female left next to Hikari. She was holding a box of takoyaki with one of it inside her mouth as she smiled too towards Honoka with takoyaki crust on her teeth.

Her mother stopped and went towards her daughter, her eyes following Honoka's. She looked over to the girl. "Honoka…Please. It is time to let go of her." She tinkered with Honoka's hair but Honoka stepped away and slapped her mother's hand away. "Don't you start! Do you even know how it feels to lose your best friend?!"

"Honoka…" Mrs. Yukishiro whispered. "I thought you would understand but I guess I was wrong! You have never supported me in life!" with that, she turned to her heels and ran away.

Her drama was interrupted when she felt a chill through her spine. Shadow slowly lurked towards Honoka´s feet but withdrew when she turned around. She could have sworn she saw someone. Turning back to her thoughts, the shadow lurked once again towards Honoka; a shadow hand appeared. The shadow almost managed to grab Honoka but Honoka turned around quickly and kicked it but the shadow dodged it and withdrew once again.

"Who's there?!" a silence replied to her but a laughter then echoed around as Honoka turned around three sixty degree and was met by a shadowy figure. "Show yourself!" Honoka lighted a match and threw it near the figure, which illuminated the person; she was green looking with long hair but it looked as if it was cut and her eyes were covered with bandage and ancient Greek preplos with a creepy smirk.

"So…you are the one who is wielding the sacred relic? Alktroy sure is clumsy." The woman giggled.

"Alktroy?" she thought out loud, frozen in her battle stance. "It doesn't matter. Give me the relic."

"What…w-what are you talking about?" Medusa frowned but it turned into a smirk again. "So that's the way you want it." Medusa attacked but Honoka managed to dodge once again. Medusa gave a tch before attacking again, while summoning a spear, heading towards Honoka and threw it at her. A cutlass appeared and brought the spear down with a swing as Medusa looked at the figure angrily. Bolt unsheathed his wakizashi, put it between his teeth, and then drew his rapier.

"Well, hello again, Rodrigo. You're here to stop me again?" Bolt just stared at her with his swords ready. His face was covered with shadow because of the head bandana he had around his head, exposing his hair on the top.

"Let's have some fun…" Medusa smirked as she disappeared from her location as Bolt scanned his eyeballs around his environment and sometimes turned his head around. He felt a light object crashing on his heels. He turned around and used his cutlass to swing at the air as the air screamed in pain. He felt a burning pain on his chest as a hole appeared on his body. Bolt fell forward but managed to keep balance, covering his wound with his hand. "Fight like a real warrior, you fucking coward!" Bolt yelled into the thin air. As if in command, Medusa thrust her spear towards Bolt again but he dodged sideways and swung his hit his enemy's spear but his swords stopped in its track. "

What the…" Bolt looked up to Medusa who smirked at him and threw him onto the ground. Medusa held her spear proudly. "The spear is made with the strongest metal; tungsten. No swords, axes or mace cannot break it." Bolt stood up, breathing heavily but managed to mutter a word. "S-shit…"

"But with the power of the legendary warriors they can-mepo!" a high pitched voice yelled from the sky. Honoka looked up and focused to the sky with widened eyed. "N-no…it can't be…" She whispered loudly as Bolt looked at her confused.

A look alike stuffed animal suddenly appeared on their sight range while it smiled falling down. It didn't let out a single high pitch, it wasn't flapping its little hands, it was smiling like it were used to falling down. The mascot, who apparently was yellow, landed on Medusa's face and held tightly. Medusa flapped her hands to try to reach the little fella but with no vain. Bolt took the opportunity to strike her again as Honoka stared at the little person, tears falling down without noticing. Bolt swung his sword straight on Medusa's body as the mascot jumped off her. She screamed in pain and fell down to her knees. The mascot landed on the ground, losing its balance and fell on its bottom.

"M-M-Mep-ple…" Mepple looked at the source of the voice and looked up but froze. His eyes started to water as if he was going to break down.

"H-Hooonooka…" He wailed and jumped on Honoka's arms as she fell down her knees and sobbed outloud.

"Honoka!" Honoka looked up and saw Summer and Glompy running towards her, Summer holding something pink who jumped from her arms and to Honoka.

"Mipple!" Mipple jumped on Honoka's lap, Honoka picked her up to join the hug. As Summer approached with Glompy and Bolt, she looked at her friends for an answer but they shrugged.

"Oh, how cute." The gang turned over to the woman who stood up without fidgeting. Her head fell forward but it rose again as Medusa's deadpan pupils shrunk, her eyes widened, and dark circles around her eyes, her bandages on the ground. "Don't look into her eyes!" Bolt yelled. Medusa extended her hand as green liquid shot out from her hands like a spider shooting a web, towards Bolt but he uses his sword to deflect it. Unfortunately, the front of the blade melted. "P-poison!" The others went into battle stance except Glompy who hid behind Summer.

"You think you can stop me?!" Bolt picked up a circle object and threw it on the ground. The circle object immediately created a circle white light. Honoka looked at Bolt but Bolt screamed at the gang to enter the mysterious circle. Glompy hesitated but Bolt grabbed his hand dragged him inside as the others followed him. Medusa shot out poison but missed her targets. The gate closed behind Bolt who went the last inside as a poison fell on his heel.

* * *

><p><strong> * In Japan, the emergency number is 119.<strong>

**Please review and tell me how it was, I want to know if it's too soon for them to enter another world.  
><strong>


End file.
